


Rythms of life

by SHIELDRomanoffMay



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIELDRomanoffMay/pseuds/SHIELDRomanoffMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both of the girls are kick ass musicians. Callie, tall, gorgeous and complicated and Arizona, southern country singer. Will the rhythms of life bring them into true love? rated Explicit for later chapters. </p><p>I wrote this a long time ago, and I wanted to see how you guys felt about it. I'll add chapters as you tell me how you like them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vocals

**Disclaimer: this is an A/U story. I do not own any of the characters, I am just playing with them I promise I will put them back safe and sound when I am done. Enjoy!**

Callie's hands lovingly caressed her turn tables, her headphones blaring in her ear. The crowd surged below her and for a moment time seemed to stop as she slowed her turntables down, using the mixer to slow down and almost stop the beat, her fingers working deftly over the board. Her eyes scanned the crowd and a smile began to spread her features, her heartbeat pulsed through her body, her breathing caught as she watched the dancers below her.

" _Wait for it, wait for it."_

Closing her eyes for a moment she felt the rhythm of the moving bodies and syncing her heartbeat and taking a deep breath she spanned her fingers out and spinning and releasing the turntable the music came back with a pounding bass line. The crowd let out a cheer and surged back together, just like a visible heartbeat. Callie smiled even deeper and watched as the crowd surged to the pumpy base line. Taking off her headphones, she just let the record spin and listened to the bass line, the beat and the melodies. Taking her time she let the beat remain constant then popping her headphones on she changed the 4-6 beat to a 4-8 beat, slowly she pulled out the bassline, leaving the beat and the melody and then her fingers flying across the board she slowly pulled out the beat until all that was left was a soft piano melody and a soft voice singing of loves lost. Again Callie waited then added a progressive mix of the bass and the beat back into the song. The crowd cheered again, cheering on the trance sensation. As she ended her show she let go of her equipment and stepped in front of her platform taking a low sweeping bow for the crowd. She waved and speaking into her mic thanked the crowd from coming out. The crowd cheered again, some calling out for one more song as Callie walked off stage. As she stepped behind the curtain her manager smiled.

"Well done Cal."

"Thanks Teds."

"Go give em another song, what about that new mix you've been working on?"

"Teds you know I need vocals."

"Yeah but throw it out there."

Callie grinned.

"I got a better idea. We'll do the signature house remix I just did."

Teddy laughed.

"Allright babygirl, go out there and level the crowd with your La Bouche, I'm too sexy for my shirt mashup."

Callie grinned and stepping out on stage the crowd roared again. Her fingers touched the vinyl turntables and she smiled. She was so in her element here. reaching out she pushed the exact sequence of buttons on her midi board and the synth rhythms she had pulled began to play The crowd cheered, it was one of her oldest songs, and tonight she was trying to make it better. Her knees began to bend and her feet tapped out the rhythm, and for that moment all there was only the rhythm of life beneath her fingers. As she finished the concert she went out to the cd table, and Teddy rolled her eyes. One thing she loved about Callie was that she always, always talked to her fans after the show, there was no doubt about it, and her fans loved it.

Callie signed cds and laughed with her fans, flashing million dollar grins. She chuckled as a guy came up and just took off his shirt, she was used to his one. Raising an amused eyebrow she smiled.

"Where do you want it?"

"Right across my chest. "

Callie laughed and taking the black sharpie she scrawled her name across the kids chest. He grinned.

"Thanks, now for the tattoo."

Callie rolled her eyes and sighed at the long line waiting. She knew Teddy would try to rescue her, but these were the people who supported her. Several hours later she glanced at the clock and groaned, she was used to the late nights but for some reason tonight she was just exhausted. She sighed, glad she was in her hometown and glanced at her stage sighed when she saw one of them talking on the phone and handling her turntable. Her very expensive brand new turntable. Her babies.

"Karev! Dammit be careful with my that, Avery help him out. God dammit Alex!, God why I still have you as a crewmember sometimes I'll never know. Get off the fucking phone, tell Iz you'll call her later. You break it you buy it."

Heading out the backdoor Callie smiled when she saw her other new baby. Her brand new BMW vision. She smiled as she ran her hands over the smooth surface, her fingers gliding over the black and silver surface. Stepping into the car she knew Teds would already have the area cleared so she could drive off, another of her signature moves, popping on her sunglasses she flipped the switch on and smiled when the car purred to life. She flipped on her radio, putting on some Armin Van Buuren, cranked it on her multithousand dollar stereo system and drove out, revving the engine. The security guards hearing the car smiled and Callie stopped long enough to pick up Teddy and the crowd surging yelling out 'I loves you's', cameras flashing and the guards linking their arms together to keep the crowds back Callie and Teddy drove out onto the street. Callie grinned an pushing in the clutch she pushed her beamer to tops speeds. Teddy swore next to her.

"God callie one of these days your going to kill us."

Turning down the music Teddy looked at her friend. Callie growled.

"Hey! I was listening to that."

"Cal we gotta talk."

"About?"

"How about the fact that you've driven off five perfectly good vocalists in the lat three weeks, your new album is to be released in less than a month and you can't even work with the vocalists enough to let them stay with you. Come on Cal."

"None of their voices were right Teds, it has to be right or the music sounds bad."

"Cal… they were some of the biggest names in trance and you drove the out with your pickiness. Addie picked up a two new vocalists, you need to pick one for the last three songs and we need to get some of these tracks videoed and down. Your sophomore album has to be the best."

"Which is why I don't want to release crap to my fans. If you lose em on the sophomore album they'll never listen to you again."

"Callie Torres you sold over two million copies of your first album, you went from a nobody to one of the best trance, electronic and house artists in a year. You've won a bajillion awards. You've been on every top charts forever, and all the top djs are remixing _Your_ songs, so stop worrying. And this album is good."

"But it has to be the best."

Teddy growled and ran her hands through her hair.

"Fine, but get your ass to the studio tomorrow to meet the new vocalists ok?"

Callie sighed and pulled over to the curb to let Teddy out.

"Fine tell Addie to have them there at one."

"Good."

Teddy kissed her gently on the cheek.

"And Cal go easy on them."

Callie growled back and revved her engine as the door closed and came down she peeled out from the curb and drove her car home. As she pulled into her garage she smiled and relaxed. She loved her house. It had been a gift from her father when she hit a million records. He and her mother insisted that she have a place to hang her hat, and had completely furnished and cleaned the entire house. She loved it, he had expanded the house, put security and gates in and had put a nice studio with all her gear in. Her sister had purchased a new set of speakers for her and Callie smiled, they knew her tastes so well. Grabbing a beer out of the fridge she plopped down on her leather couch and turned on the hockey game replay.

Later that morning Callie rolled out of bed, smiling at her Australian shepard who was sound asleep beside her. The dog, named Mirage seemed to smile at her and kissed her nose.

"Good morning girl. Come on we better get a run in before we head to the studio."

Changing into her shorts and a wife beater Callie stretched and she and Mirage went for a run. She showered and grabbed a cup of coffee, putting mirage in her Xterra and drove to the studio. She groaned as she saw several vocalists lined up. She hated this part of her job. She walked past another recording studio being used and heard a wonderful country twang altoish voice and smiled. She loved country, and this particular woman had a gorgeous voice. She listened for just a moment and then Teddy found her. Callie plopped din her chair Mirage laying down at her feet and closed her eyes. Addie put the first vocalist up and she began to sing her song of choice. About halfway through it Callie cut her off.

"Thank you. Next."

Two hours later Callie was leaned back in her chair pinching the bridge of her nose as she winced at another high key missed. Going through all five vocalists Callie sighed, they had one more left and none of them were close to what she wanted. A soft southern voice interrupted her thoughts .

"Excuse me darling is this your dog?"

Callie opened her eyes and met the most gorgeous pair of sapphire blue eyes she had ever seen. For a moment she was stunned, the eyes began to hold an amused light as dimples punctured the face and Callie was completely lost.

"Your dog?"

Callie came back to herself and looked down at her Australian Sheppard who seemed to have a "you're fucking this up master" look on her face.

"Uh yeah, sorry she wanders off sometimes."

The dimpled smile deepened and white teeth showed through.

"It no problem she just found her way into our studio and I wanted to make sure she wasn't lost or I'd take her."

Callie chuckled.

"NO but she would like to convince you that she doesn't get enough love." Examining the face before her Callie stuck out her hand. "I'm Callie Torres."

"Ah yes, the top record DJ for the past year since your first album came out."

Callie grinned.

"So I've heard."

The blonde laughed.

"Well I better get back. Nice to meet you Calliope."

Callie smiled, a goofy grin covering her features. Teddy came in.

"Who was the blonde?"

"She brought Mirage back."

"And her name is?"

"I dunno we didn't get that far."

Teddy snorted.

"Smooth Torres smooth."

Callie chuckled, in a decidedly better mood.

"Come on lets get the last screecher over with and then we need a beer."

"We are not leaving until you pick one."

Callie growled as the last singer stepped up to the mic. She began singing and at the end of the song Callie groaned. Getting up from her chair without and explanation she headed down the hall to the other studio and burst in quietly. The blonde she had sort of met earlier was sitting at the mic, her fingers plucking out a song and the southern honey voice drifted over Callie. The mixer raised an eyebrow as Callie just stood in the doorway and listened. She was exceptionally passionate and Callie knew she was exactly what she needed. As the blonde finished her song Callie stepped into the room, pushing past the mixing station and into the studio itself. Arizona looked up and was surprised to see the latina walk into the room. Her heartbeat increased slightly; gods that woman was gorgeous. Her breath caught in her throat as the latina huffed over near her and began rambling.

"Look, Can I work with you for a moment? would you be willing to sing a song for me? I know I am cutting into your studio time, and I would be more than happy to pay for this session and pay you a consultant fee, I just need your voice. Please?"

Arizona Robbins in all her years had never seen someone so flabbergasted. Looking at the Latina she smiled.

"Allright Calliope I will sing one song for you."

Unexpectedly the Latina rushed forward and hugged her impromptu, then gently taking the guitar put it on the stand and then grabbing Arizona's hand dragged her through the hallway until they reached the other studio, they walked past Teddy who growled at Callie and Addison who looked at Arizona in confusion. Callie pushed her down on a plush couch and handing her apiece of music walked over and began playing the opening notes on the piano. Arizona chuckled and closed her eyes as the opening notes began to play. It was beautiful. Rising from the couch Arizona moved over towards the piano, and being able to read music she began to sing the song, her voice floating across to Callie. Callie's eyes closed inadvertently as Arizona's voice washed over her began to sing.

" _I've waited a thousand lifetimes to find you, but there you are a silhouette in the rain as your back faces me, turning away, the chances lost, the love found and gone. Don't you understand baby, don't you understand. Let me make myself clear, if you walk out there's no turning back._

_Love's lost, love's found, but you're my soul mate, and you walked out that door. I wanted to hold you forever, I wanted to love you forever, to hurt for you, cry for you, watch the lines that make you smile deepened with time oh I wanted you. You're walking away from all I could give you. Loves lost, loves lost._

_I woke up to a whispered breath of your voice this morning and rolled over deciding not fight another day without you. I'd run, I'd hide, I'd die for you baby, but in the opening lines and the closing page I lost you. Maybe if I'd listened a little closer, maybe if I'd been around more often I wouldn't have lost you to this crimson tide. My hearts lost in the sea, in the storm I braved to forget you._

_Love's lost, love's found, but you're my soul mate, and you walked out that door. I wanted to hold you forever, I wanted to love you forever, to hurt for you, cry for you, watch the lines that make you smile deepened with time oh I wanted you. Loves lost, loves lost._

_Now the blood pours down staining the hallowed lost ground and my tears wash them away. I stand up try to face another day. The ghosts of your memories haunt me. Maybe If I'd been enough baby, maybe if I'd been enough, you would have stayed here. So I close my eyes one more time and hold you in my memory and wait for the day, when love won't be lost at sea anymore._

_Love's lost, love's found, but you're my soulmate, and you walked out that door. I wanted to hold you forever, I wanted to love you forever, to hurt for you, cry for you, watch the lines that make you smile deepened with time oh I wanted you. Loves lost, loves lost. "_

Arizona's voice faded as the piano notes came to a close and her eyes met Callie's. For a moment she saw a flash of the pain behind the notes and words. When brown met blue Callie felt that her soul had been exposed, stripped bare by the woman in front of her. She quickly stood.

"Thank you. If you'd like to take the job I need you as a vocalist on several of my songs, you have the range I am looking for. If you want consultant fees fine, I can also get you free studio time. Whatever you need, please work out the details with Teddy Altman my agent, and yours as well I see." She pushed on her sunglasses on to her head and threw on her leather coat and walked out the door. Arizona was left speechless until for one moment Callie turned around her sunglasses about to be pulled down her eyes and she smiled."And you have an incredible voice, Come on Mirage we got a date with a kayak and a beach."

The dog barked and Calliope Torres Dj sensation was gone leaving a stunned Arizona Robbins, country singer and 'perfect ranged vocalist'.


	2. Perchance meetins

Disclaimer: I don't own em. All song credits for "Kiss Goodbye" goes to Little Big Town. I don't own any of the lyrics of those bands nor the people or bands themselves. I own nothing, just playing.

Teddy sighed as she watched Callie walk out. Furrowing her eyebrows she turned to Arizona, Addison immediately stepping up beside her.

"All right Altman, you've stolen enough of my stars. Arizona will always be under me as her agent. We want free studio time and a consultant fee. "Seeming to think of what other things she could get out of this for her client. Arizona rolled her eyes just to see the latina again she would work for free, but she knew free studio time could mean a lot to her. Addison piped in. "Oh and we'll need full collaborative rights."

Teddy's eyes flashed as her teeth gnashed together. She had always been secretly attracted to Addison but would never admit it, the woman was a fine damn attorney turned agent and worked well for her clients.

"No royalties on the collaborative rights and Callie said studio time and the consultant fee were a given. Miss Robbins is it? How does 300 and hour sound? I know its not a top rate but its what we traditionally pay our consultants."

Arizona's eyes bugged out of her head. $300.00 an hour? Holy shit.

"Uhh, Umm that's more than adequate."

"good."

Teddy walked over to her briefcase and pulling out an iphone she handed it to Arizona.

"As a signing bonus to all our vocalists, and so Callie can get ahold of you this is for you. Thought Callie is understanding in you not answering right away she would appreciate it, if you answered in 24 hours. All the songs recorded acoustically have been loaded onto that phone. Please prepare them for your next session. Callie is singing them herself. You will wait for specific instructions from . She is a wonderful person to work for once you get in. Please sign the contract and we'll get down to business. She will contact you within the next 24 hours and you will work together to make time to work on the songs. Callie likes questions, ask and you have free reign of the studio from here on out, I'll see to it. Contact me directly here is my number and Callie's personal cell. Welcome."

Arizona nodded and signed her name on the dotted line after perusing it carefully. She picked up her new iphone 4 off the counter and headed back to her own studio. Addison and Teddy stayed hashing out the last legal details. Taking a deep breath she picked up her guitar and nodding to the mixer began to rerecord the song she had been working on. Addison joined her after the mix was done.

"Zona, how did you know who Callie was?"

"Shes one of the best DJS in her field. I enjoy good trance and Callie happens to puts out some of the best. I know who she is because in some ways shes a rolemodel she went from unknown in the music world to one of the most famous, if not the most famous. Shes an inspiration to many of us smaller artists." Arizona shrugged. "Shes amazing, why wouldn't I know her?"

Addison raised an eyebrow.

"Ok. Be careful Torres can be volatile, she's an incredible musician as well as a trance artist. If you get frusterated quit."

"I'm sure Callie and I will work just fine together."

Addison nodded.

"Ok. Here's your first check Teddy handed it to me on the way out. Callie is incredibly generous."

Arizona smiled and stuffed it in her guitar case. Walking out to her car she sighed at the beat up Subaru. That car had gotten her far and she loved it. She would oneday buy a new one in its memory. Putting her Fender in the back she got into the drivers seat and turned the key, driving to her small homey apartment. Her puppy barked when she saw her. Arizona chuckled and received the small animal. She was a lot like Callie's dog just a red merle Aussie. The puppy squirmed in her grasp.

"Hi baby boy."

He barked happily, and grabbing his leash and the check out of her guitar case, she shoved her new iphone into her pocket and headed out. She first took Train out to the doggy park and then headed to the bank. Pulling the check out of the envelope at the bank Arizona almost choked on her tongue, the check was for $1,000.00. She smiled, wel that would help. The teller smiled and deposited it into her bank account. She smiled. Then heading out she went to the petstore. Train was in tow beside her barking at everything. She reached the collar isle and told him to sit. he cocked his head at her as if to ask "why?". Arizona smiled.

"Sit babyboy."

He plopped his little butt down on the tile floor and Arizona picked out the sexiest leather collars she could find and held them up for his approval. He bumped his nose against the black leather with spikes and Arizona chuckled. Putting it on him he seemed to twirl for her approval and that was it. She rolled her eyes at him.

"You're ridiculous, you know that?"

He barked and led her over to the toy and treat isles, Arizona letting him pick a few small things and then paying for them they headed back to the car. Plugging in the iphone to the radio she began to listen to the music Callie had given her. The first song began to play, the opening keys of the song she had sang earlier. Then a beautiful alto voice with tints of jazz and blues sounds filled her ears and Arizona felt tears slip from her eyes. Gods why didn't this woman sing her own damn songs? She had a stunning voice, and was an incredible musician. as the first song ended Arizona raised an eyebrow as she heard Callie end on the harmony and the piano played the melody. Train looked over at her and bumped her hand with his nose. She smiled at him.

"She's got a beautiful voice buddy."

He seemed to nod and then burrowed his head under her hand and she laughed. The second song was a bit more upbeat a guitar the main instrument. As the chords began to play she found her heart calm at the words being sung.

"I was walking through the hospital today, visiting an old friend. I stared death right in the face, watched him take away those in their time. I heard people crying for the ones they've lost and all I could think of was you. We said our goodbye and time moved on. Said love just wasn't possible for us."

The soft alto voice that carried so much power seemed to be like a haer that pounded into Arizona. It was so soft but so passionate, so determined. So filled with pain.

"Today I wondered what I would do If I was in their shoes and you were the one I lost. Reality is sometimes a bitter lie. Oooh it's a bitter lie."

Arizona felt herself mesmerized by the voice, felt her heartstrings pulled by the woman singing the songs. Shit no wonder this woman was so popular. She was an incredible woman. She continued to listen until they reached the beach and Arizona let Train off leash and walked along the shore. It was getting to be around sunset and Arizona continued walking the wind whipping through her clothes and she enjoyed just being. As the sun began to dip down the horizon she and Train came around a corner and saw a kayak up on the beach and a silhouette of a dog and their owner playing in the surf. Arizona called Train but he seemed to ignore her and instead ran towards the other dog. Arizona growled to herself and ran after him calling his name. The silhouette seeing her plight bent down and called the other dog, and both came to her. As she got closer and the figure stood Arizona's breath caught in her throat. It was Callie,a and her little red bundle of joy was licking Callie's face. Callie had a huge grin on her face various strands of hair clinging to her face the salt water acting like glue. Arizona's breath caught in her throat as Callie turned. A smile alighted her features.

"I see to have caught a little red rascal."

Arizona smiled, her dimples showing through.

"Yeah he tends to wander off."

Callie laughed.

"Well both of our dogs seem to have that in common."

Arizona chuckled.

"At least yours listens."

"Hes a puppy, he'll learn." Taking a deep breath callie realized she didn't even know the blondes name. She tended to avoid getting involved with her vocalists, but there was something about this woman. The puppy squirmed in her arms bringing her back to the present. She set him down and turned to the woman. "I didn't catch your name this morning."

Arizona smiled even more. So this woman was human.

"Arizona Robbins."

"Wait the Arizona Robbins that sang with Lady Antebellum for awhile?"

Arizona nodded.

"Yeah." Callie grinned, well she had chosen a good vocalist. Arizona smiled as she continued. "I also sang for Sugarland and did a song with Little Big Town."

Callie grinned and began to sing one of the songs. Her voice floating across the ocean breeze making Arizona close her eyes momentarily.

"When you lose someone the first thing that goes through your head is if you un fast enough you just ight catch up, but it don't work like that. You just gotta watch it fly, standing there on the sidelines, go on and swallow up your pride. You know its going to be all right, wish it well, close your eyes, with a kiss goodbye."

Arizona smiled and joined her on the second chorus, their voices combining and accenting as they melded together.

"Well the hardest part yeah it hurts so bad, when she spreads her wings, but it'd be a selfish thing to hold her back, but it don't work like that."

As the song came to a close Callie gazed into the face of the woman she had just sung one of her favorite songs with. The blue eyes opening as the notes faded in her head.

"You have a beautiful voice Arizona."

"As do you Calliope. Why don't you do your own vocals?"

Seeing the pain flash across Callie's face Arizona instantly regretted asking, but just as quickly as the pain came Callie covered it. She flashed Arizona a million dollar smile.

"I am just too picky for my own damn good." Callie averted her attention and seeing how low the sun was getting she smiled at Arizona. "look I gotta paddle back, umm I'll see you tomorrow? Meet you at the studio at say ten? Bring little man, maybe the dogs can entertain each other."

With a wink and a handshake Callie jogged toward her kayak calling her dog to her. Mirage immediately followed her masters lead. Arizona watched her put the dogs lifevest on, Mirage jumping in the boat with a happy bark and Callie pushed off of the shoreline, waving to Arizona, a silhouette against the darkening sky. Arizona took a deep breath as she watched her boss paddle away. There was something about that woman that bugged Arizona and she wasn't sure what it was. Train was sitting at her side seeming ot watch his new friend walk away. Sighing Arizona looked at her dog. Taking a deep breath and letting it out she spoke.

"Come on Train, we better get going."

He barked and followed her to the car.

As callie paddled away her dog turned and looked at her. Callie growled.

"What?"

The dog barked and cocked her head.

"No Mirage, don't get any ideas in your head. Arizona is a vocalist."

Mirage barked again.

"NO pup I can't get involved with people who work for me its illegal."

Mirage whined and cocked her head.

"You're not going to give up are you?"

Mirage barked and Callie was sure she was wagging her tail. Rolling her eyes Callie remained silent and pushed back into her own internal world. She could like Arizona, she was beautiful, talented and Callie kinda liked her, but pursuing something? Her heart stirred as she remembered the dimpled smile. Stopping her paddling she banged her head against her paddle.

"Fuck."

She then growled and paddled harder seeming to want to beat the setting sun. When she reached the condo she pulled into the beach and got out of the boat, helping Mirage out and taking off all her doggy kayaking gear. Then grabbing the boat she put it away in the boathouse hosing it off and then headed to the condo. She opened the door and let Mirage in.

"eh eh, shower you."

Mirage growled.

Callie cocked her head and growled back.

"NO, SHOWER now!"

Mirage did the doggy grumble and headed to the bathroom leaving doggy prints on the hardwood floor. Callie growled and mopped them up as she followed her dog, striped and stepped into the shower herself.


	3. Recording Day 1

**Please as always read and review, the more you review the more I am inclined to write.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own em I just play with them. Shonda rhimes owns them.**

As the warm water caressed Callie's skin her eyes closed as she listened to the song in her head and she smiled to herself. Finishing her shower she toweled off, threw1 on a favored pair of comfy pants and walked over to her piano. The notes and words falling as her fingers caressed the keys.

" _With just a flick of your smile my breath came out in shorter gasps, my heart sped up and I saw the world in your eyes. I've never believed in love at first sight, oh baby until I found you. Who are you?_

_I see your smile and I'm lost in its mystery. I see your blue eyes and I wonder the memories they hold. Who are you? why are you turning my head? Are you someone I could fall in love with?_

_It's been a long hard road of ups and downs. A long road of disappointments and pain, yet somehow your voice seems to soothe it all away._

_Who are you? Who are you?_ "

Mirage had come and plopped down on her bed near Callie's piano and listened to her master write. The piano notes faded into the apartments walls, they, having heard many songs of sorrow, lost, love, joy. They were the silent witness.

Early the next morning Callie woke up and headed to the beach. She and Mirage ran and then after a quick shower, a cup of coffee Callie and Mirage got in the car and headed into the studio. As soon as she did she popped into the recording area that Arizona had been using and sitting down at the mixing station she popped on some headphones and began listening to the mix. She growled as she heard the dirt and grit in the mix, it was killing the beauty of Arizona's voice and her musical ability. The mix master walked in and Callie glared at him. Showing him the cd and putting her hi def headphones on she shoved them at him.

"What the hell are you playing at Mark? This is shit."

"Hey Cal, its all she can afford, this girl is sinking her life savings into this studio, we record as fast as we can and sometimes that gets dirty."

Callie growled and shoved him up against the wall.

"How about I just take my business elsewhere? Look Mark, I pay you to do the job right. If it weren't for me this studio wouldn't even be in existence. You need the reputation of doing it right, or I will leave and I guarantee I could find a better mix elsewhere."

"Hey Toress time is money, you think you could do a better mix? And why are you being so uppity about this?"

"Yea Mark I could. my worst mixer could do a better job than your best. Look, just redo the mixing, do it yourself you won't get a dime of my money until I am satisfied."

Mark's eyes flashed, he took pride in his work, sure he'd gotten a little sloppy with Robbins, but it was country, who cares? he nodded.

"you got it."

callie flashed a triumphant smile.

"good."

Turning and heading out of the studio she walked into her own recording area, she walked over to her turntables and popping in the synth mix she had recorded last night began mixing a lounge song, it would probably be a b side to her album. Her headphones were in, and her concentration was so completely on her work that she didn't notice Arizona standing in the doorway. Arizona smiled at the moment to just sit and observe the beautiful Latina. Her black hair was falling down in her face and she was dancing a bit to the rhythm of whatever she was mixing. She was quite simply stunning and that fact was not lost on Arizona. She watched as Callie slowed down her turntables and pushed a few buttons and as the seconds passed, Arizona watched as her shoulders slumped and tears begin to fill the brown eyes. Callie's eyes were closed as gently her fingers added beautiful nuances to the song. Tears were slipping out from behind her lids and down her face. Train sensing that something was wrong with her left his masters side and walked over to Callie. He jumped gently up on her leg, letting her know that he was there. Arizona once she saw she couldn't stop her puppy ducked into the dark mixing area and for just a moment watched as Callie picked up the puppy and buried her face in his fur, Mirage having also gotten up to comfort her master. Arizona almost didn't want to interrupt. What could have harmed this woman so much? She let Callie cry for a moment and then she walked into the room calling her puppy. Callie immediately set him down and turned to straighten her makeup cursing herself for her emotions. As she turned around she was met but beautiful blue eyes that held a smile. and for a moment that's all there was. Clearing her throat Callie matched her with a grin of her. reaching out gently she hugged Arizona.

"its good to see you. Ready to get started?"

Arizona smiled.

"Heck yes."

"Good then lets go."

Arizona stepped up to the mic, putting on the headphones Callie gave her and closed her eyes listening to the sound of the piano as Callie began to play. As each not was played she began to sing. Callie at the piano closed her eyes She loved the soft lilt that Arizona had and the range that she had. She sang with passion. After their first run through of _Love's lost_ Callie stood from the piano and nodded to her.

"One thing."

"Oh come on Callie I couldn't' have sang it that perfectly."

Callie grinned putting her tongue in her cheek.

"actually you sang it pretty damn well." Stepping closer and feeling her heart rate increase as she did she reached out and took a seat on the edge of the couch.

"Close your eyes."

Arizona's eyes sparked at her nearness and her body heat increased. Gods this woman was beautiful and Arizona was attracted to her. She closed her eyes and focused on the timber of Callie's voice and not on her libido. Callie seeing the breath and feeling the reactions she smiled to herself. Well well.

"Listen, listen to the sound of your heartbeat, the sound of your breath coming in and out of your lungs. Pay attention to the emotions coursing through your heart and take delight in the woman you are, in what you've accomplished." Callie's breath caught in her throat as she saw the mischievous smile cover Arizona's face, she wondered what she was thinking of. Enjoying the emotions so blatantly displayed, her hands itched to reach out an touch the beautiful porcelain skin. It was crazy, she had just met the woman the day before. "Remember a moment that brings a deep smile to your face, that you feel so much love you don't know what you would do without that person or thing. Now think of a moment of such great pain and loss that you can't feel anything but that." Callie watched the emotions cross Arizona's face and had to steady herself as she whispered " Open your eyes now." As the sapphire blue eyes opened Callie held her gaze for a moment, nearly falling off the couch again. "now you understand, loss is a full range of emotions. You cant have it without the happiness of the moments, and the surety of who you are. Sing with that and you will be perfect. let those emotions guide your voice." her voice softened as she held the gaze. "Lets try it one more time."

Arizona nodded. Stepping up to the big mic again she closed her eyes and opening her heart she began to let the emotions plunge through her as she sang, her voice resonating through Callie's heart as she began to sing. When she finished she had a tear streaming down her face and Callie had stood from her seat and walked over wiping a single stray tear from her face.

"Arizona Robbins, that was hauntingly, perfectly beautiful." her fingers lingered on Arizona's skin for a moment while she murmured without thinking. "What I wouldn't give to know what moments you chose to think of."

Stepping away she handed Arizona the next piece of music.

"This a fun piece. MM Think of summer time, think of the way the waves crest on the ocean shore…"

As Callie continued speaking Arizona watched her lips and inadvertently licked her own. gods she just met this woman and she already wanted to kiss her. Growling silently to herself she refocused her attention on Callie's timber voice resonated through the studio and Arizona saw why she was so good at what she did. Music was more than just a song, it was the life beat of everything around her translated into a series of beats, notes and chords that both inspired and pushed her forward as a human being. Callie had picked up an electric guitar and began playing the opening notes. Arizona's voice filled the small studio and after several more hours they had both tracks down perfectly. Callie glanced at her watch and swore softly. It was almost one in the morning.

"Shit Arizona, I'm sorry I didn't meant to keep you so late."

In truth Arizona knew that she would have gladly stayed, she enjoyed callie and spending time with her.

"It's fine, but since we are out so late, can you give me a ride home? Train and I walked today."

Callie smiled.

"I would be happy to."

The two women packed up their gear including the dogs and headed out towards Callie's car. Opening the trunk and putting her guitar in the back she saw Arizona standing there, Train's leash in one hand, her guitar case in the other and a shocked lustful look on her face. More than anything else she would love to push callie up against the hood of that care and make her scream in ecstasy. Callie stood leaning against said car with a knowing smirk on her face.

"You ok?"

Arizona almost groaned, then recovering swallowed.

"That's a really nice car." She managed to husk out, attempting to hide the fact that her core had just heated up a million degrees and her fingers would be doing their amazing thing to that image tonight. Callie grinned and took her guitar case putting it in the back of the car and opening the passenger side door helped Arizona in and closing it behind her. Callie smirked to herself and then took a deep steadying breath. She couldn't get involved with vocalists her heart rationalized with her.

_You did last time and that turned out to be five wonderful years, some of the best of your life Cal._

Callie growled to herself.

 _Yeah and here's where I am._ Her heart seemed to argue right back. _you loved her, she loved you, it was all that mattered Callie. Love is loss. At least be open to the idea._

Callie sighed and rested her head against the car for a moment before getting in and starting the engine. Arizona watched the emotions battle across Callie's features. Well at least she wasn't alone in this.

"So where am I going?"

Her walls were back in place and that beautiful smile hid the pain beneath. Arizona smiled praying inwardly someday that Callie would at least be her friend, and tell her of this great pain tha plagued her. As they drove they talked and Arizona reached out and turned on some music. It was Tydi's song "acting" She cranked it up singing the words and Callie fell in love. She was dancing and carrying on in the car the car's bass system thumping as they drove down the street. Soon her walls broke down and the two talked about music and laughed at stupid in car dance moves. When they finally reached Arizona's home (callie really having taken the long way) Callie smiled and got out of the car, she turned off the engine and walked Arizona to her door.

"Thanks for your help today, the tracks are beyond what I thought they would be. It seems I'll owe the success of the album to you Miss Robbins."

Arizona laughed, a sound like honey to Callie.

"Naw, you have your own talent Callie. I just enhanced what was already there. And your welcome. Are we recording tomorrow?"

Callie hesitated, she wanted to see Arizona again but she also knew she needed to mix.

"no, not at the studio. I need t mix what we already have so if we need more I can tap into your skills." Seeing the disappointment cover Arizona's face Callie stumbled to find a way to see her. "Why don't we go out for a drink after your mixing session tomorrow?"

Arizona's eyes lit up.

"Kind of like a date?"

Callie freaked out for a moment and then softened into a sweet smile.

"Well, not kind of like a date, if it doesn't freak you out how about just a date? I can pick you up at say 7:30?"

Arizona's eyes began to dance with excitement.

"It doesn't freak me out Calliope, I would love to go on a date with you."

Callie grinned.

"Great. See you tomorrow night then."

Reaching out she hugged Arizona and then stepping back she bent down and ruffled Train's ears. He barked and kissed her nose. She chuckled.

"See you later buddy." Smiling one more time at Arizona she walked to her car with an extra swing in her hips.

Arizona watched her walk away shook her head. Closing the door and looking at her puppy she shook her head.

"Damn why do you get to kiss her and I don't?"

Train barked and wandered off towards the bed. Jumping up on it he nuzzled under the covers and fell asleep, Arizona came out of the bathroom wearing her pajamas and brushing her teeth she smiled at the sight. Callie drove into her mansion and parked the beamer and grabbing her instruments she headed inside Mirage giving her the look like "its time to go to bed stupid."

Callie changed into her pajamas and crashed into bed, falling asleep dreaming of a certain blond.


End file.
